The invention of ‘American Aroma 12’, a new and distinctive cultivar of strawberry plant botanically identified as Fragaria x ananassa Duch., is a result of cross breeding ‘American Aroma 10’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/998,360) and ‘AA6’ (an unpatented selection). It was selected in a controlled breeding plot at a cultivated field located in Naples, Fla. during the 2012-13 fruiting season and was designated as 12067-13 by the inventor. The female parent ‘American Aroma 10’ is a healthy plant which is resistant to Anthracnose crown rot and has large, sweet and firm fruits with glossy red color. The male parent ‘AA6’ has the characteristics of earliness, high yield, and glossy fruit color with an aromatic sweet juicy fruit. ‘American Aroma 12’ has lighter and brighter fruit color than its female parent and larger fruit size than its male parent. ‘American Aroma 12’ has been asexually propagated by runner in Naples, Fla. since 2012-2013, as well as in commercial nurseries in the United States and Canada. It has been trialed in growers' fields in Florida. ‘American Aroma 12’ plant retains its distinctive characteristics and asexually reproduces true to type in successive generations.